Dribbles Drabbles and Denim Shorts!
by CupOPebbles
Summary: Hey everyone! since i stink at updating chapter stories and decent at one shots I combined the two! This will become the new home for all my short fics and randomness so i hope you enjoy!
1. Welcome one and all!

Hey everyone! Welcome to my collection of one-shots! I'm creating this since I suck at updating my chapter stories and always seemed to get stuck on one-shots. I haven't had any new stories posted lately and that's because I have VERY limited internet access and a whole lots of shiz is going down in my life right now but hey those are my problems not yours! Let's talk more about these shots shall we?

*AHEM*

**Disclaimer: **I do not own KH or their respective characters. I'm just a kh yaoi fangirl and these are the things that spew forth from my mind for entertainment purposes only. I'm not responsible for any hemorrhaging from the brain in response to any of the sexiness that may or may not be going on in said stories. Please keep a box full of tissues for any random bouts of nose bleeds at close hand at all times, and a teddy bear to cuddle with in case you get scared or need something to hang onto as you "SQUUEEEE!" Thank you.

Everyone There will be everything from fluff to hardcore stuff in here so beware on what stories you read! If you ok with all this: Start reading and enjoy!

I love you my duckies!


	2. Just a Kiss

Just a Kiss

The sounds of heavy breathing were the only noise in the small bedroom. Suit jackets had been ripped away harshly just moments before, ties loosened roughly and dress shirts which were once nicely tucked and buttoned, were now opened and wrinkled from greedy hands that had been dying for the touch of naked skin.

Just moments before Axel and Roxas had been having the best make-out session and prelude to sex that either of them had ever had. And then for some odd reason, everything just...stopped.

Axel unlocked his lips from Roxas' and stared into the blonde haired man's hazy blue eyes.

Not two hours before the pair had been at a fancy restaurant, complete strangers. Both were set up on a blind date by close friends and to each other's pleasant surprise, had hit it off right away. The couple nearly got kicked out of the restaurant for laughing so loud after Roxas had mentioned his favorite ice cream flavor, which of course was Axel's favorite flavor as well.

In a small moment when Axel reached across the table and touched Roxas' hand, a flip was switched. Neither had ever finished a dinner so quickly, or raced back to the nearest house in anticipation of what was to come.

But now, in the dim light of Roxas' bedroom Axel could only breathe ragged breaths and stare into the blue orbs of light gazing back at him.

Roxas slowly lifted a hand off the mattress and cupped the side of Axel's cheek lightly, the pad of his thumb rubbing slowly across the upside-down tear drop tattoo that laid there.

Axel groaned and shut his eyes, imagining what that thumb would feel like in other places.

Roxas grinned slightly and kept petting Axel's cheek, battling to control his own labored breath and the supreme urge to rip every bit of clothing away from the redhead's body. When Axel opened his eyes again and smiled down at him, Roxas almost launched another attack on the man's lips, but stopped himself.

Barely.

A few more seconds of petting was all that Axel allowed before he crushed himself against Roxas, wrapping his arms around the blonde's small body and pulling him close to his chest before rolling them both over to lay on their sides.

Axel buried his nose into the soft locks of Roxas' hair and inhaled deeply. Over dinner Axel had talked about things that he'd never brought up in even his longest relationships. His arms tightened slightly around Roxas, he definitely didn't want to let this man out of his life.

"You know..." Roxas muffled voice said from somewhere in the confines of Axel's shoulder.

Axel startled at the sudden sound of Roxas' voice, since neither one them had spoken a word since buckling their seatbelts. He pulled back a bit from Roxas, giving him more room to speak

"You know," Roxas continued, "We don't need to-"

"I know," Axel cut in, "It's just-"

"Yeah" Roxas nodded, "Let's just-"

And again no words were spoken as Roxas tilted his head back and Axel leaned in closer. Both of their lips met, coming together softly.

The heat of the moments before was still lingering, but this kiss was sweeter, more tender. Just a touch of the fire that was burning inside both of them. The kiss neither got lighter or deeper, but stayed a constant gentle connection between the two of them.

As the pair remained locked in their embrace, hope sparked for both of them. Maybe, just maybe this was the real thing.

Maybe that's why they stopped,

Maybe that's why time was slowed,

Maybe that's why...just for that one night...a simple kiss was enough.


	3. Kiss me when your drunk

You kiss me when your Drunk

_DIng-dong-ding-dong-knock-knock-knock-knock-knock!_

With a groan Axel rolled over in his bed, and with bearly eyes looked at the time displayed in the bright green neon of his digital clock.

_3:45am_

"Uggghhhh!" Axel flipped back over onto his stomach and pulled a pillow over his head, trying fuitivley to go back to sleep.

The persistant knocking didnt subside however, and against Axel's better judgment, he found himself pushing away from the cozy embraze of his mattress, pulling on a pair of dirty pajama pants and old T-shirt, and dragging his way towards the front door.

_Please dont be who I think it is... _

Axel prayed silently in his mind. Though fuitively, he knew who it was awaiting him on the other side of the door. Only one person ever visted him at this hour.

Axel reached the door and grabbed the handle just when he waas about to open it,, he paused.

_I can't let this happen anymore, this is the last time-_

Without realizing it, he let his forehead rest against the hard wood of the door. It was the same mantra he always repeated before opening his door to this person. And everytime the doorbell would ring or the door would knock and he would open that door, and fail at keeping that mantra alive. So this was the last time-

_BANG-BANG-BANG_

Axel pulled his head back with a curse and rubbed his forehead. That really wasnt the smartest idea on his part but hey, opening his door wasnt smart either and here his hand was already turning the handle.

As always Axel tried to brace himself against the feelings that flooded him whenever he saw that person standing there, but it was always a losing battle.

He stood there under the light of Axel's porch with eyes that were a little too bright, hair that was already a bit too messy, breath that smelt a little too sweet, and clothes that had already been taken off and then hurriedly been shoved back into place. His stance always seemed solid but Axel knew if he were to reach out and make contact, that body would sway and go off balance.

Silence stretched on between them. Until he smiled that goofy smile and spoke the usual word:

"_Hey..._"

A wobbly step forward, then another and the source of Axel's troubles landed in his arms.

Axel couldn't help but shut his eyes and hang on to the side of the open door, neither returning the embrace or pushing it away. As usual his mind took him other places, a happier scene, an aternative to his situation.

His lover returning home from a long day at work, tired and worn. Axel opening the door, afternoon sunlight pouring on his skin and warming him as he reached out and his arms were filled with the embrace of his love.

An exasperated sigh from the body he was hugging, a laugh and the feeling of his nose being tickled by the hair he was nestling his face into. God if ever heard this guy laugh...

It was a scene Axel played over and over again, only being brought back to the present reality when sloppy kisses were trailing up his neck, too sloopy and wet for his fantasy.

Cold night air washed across Axel's face, pulling him further away from the picturesque scene, slowly he extended his arm and shut his open door.

He took a deep breath, trying to gather himself so he could resist-

"Roxas-"

Warm lips crushed against Axel's mouth, stopping his words completley. An equally warm tongue pushed past Axel's closed lips, entering his mouth and rubbing seductively against Axel's own tongue.

The strong and familar taste of alcohol flooded Axel's senses, surprising him even though it shouldn't by now how much his visitor had drank. His head spun.

Trying despritely to stop the events that were about to unfold Axel reached his hands up to the ones clawing at his shoulders, placing his ontop and trying to gently pull them off. This only made his smaller guest push his body more firmly against Axel slender frame.

Finally his lips were released, Axel thanked his stature which made him nearly tower over the smaller body below. If it weren't for his height, Axel probably wouldn't have the leverage he needed to retreat.

His relief was short lived however, as hands wiggled out from under his and began to devel underneath his shirt. Axel stifled a lustful groan as warm hands traced a line up his adomen, spreading out at the junction of his pecks and combing through the fine hair that grew there. Axel tilted his head back, and was a bit surprised when it came in contact with the wall.

Those hands were still working on Axel's torso, spreading off further to the sides and teasing already taugnt nipples. Quick reflexes is what had Axel's hands gripping slightly more slender wrists than his own, holding them in place and refusing to let them budge.

Head still tilted back, Axel felt more than saw the frown that spread across the face that was now staring up at him.

Did he see the pain etched in the lines of Axel's face? did he notice that his once steady hands were trembling?

"It's okay" That voice whispered softly, his body nearing Axel's and pressing against it.

_Don't tell me that..._

Lips were again pressed to the hollow of Axel's neck, nibbling at his collar bone before resuming their attempt at a journey upwards.

Axel's neck was slowly bending, his face angling towards the one that was tilting back for him. His own green eyes met a pure blue, dull with the hazy film of lust and booze.

Axel searched those deep pools for something, anything that would convince Axel that this person had some kind of feeling for him, something that would justify his actions. Anything, that would give meaning to their kiss.

He tried to convince himself that there was something, a tiny sliver of love in those eyes. In reality he knew there was nothing, he was just another warm body on a cold night. The way he acted, it told Axel everything he needed to know.

It didnt matter that no words were actuay said, because with his actions it was like he was saying it out loud.

The only one it mattered to was Axel.

_I can't be alone with you..._

That was Axel's last cochearant thought before he shoved everything else away and crashed his lips down against a very willing mouth. At least thats what he told his mind, his heart however was still beating.

Wasn't it?

When the early morning light shone through Axels window he awoke to an empty bed, not the warm body he had so hoped was there beside him, no note of explainantion was waiting for him on the bedside table. Axel searched his apartment, the only signs of another person ever being there was the damp towel in his bathroom and a puddle of water in his tub.

He sat back down on his disheveled bed, flipping his phone open to find no messages, no missed calls. It was a waste of his time to call and leave one of his own, they never got returned.

Axel sighed heavly and ran his fingers through his tangled hair, this was going to be the death of him if he fell.

Too bad he already had.


	4. Whisker kisses

Axel's arms and legs felt like someone had filled them up with lead. Each step he took on the cold iron stairway of his apartment building felt like a monumental triumph, worthy of recognition in the form of some medal or place in the damn hall of fame.

Or some shit like that.

God the redhead was so tired he didn't even know what he was thinking anymore.

As he dragged his keys out of his pants pocket and put it into the lock of his apartment door he sighed. Working doubles was really pulling a number on the redhead's mind and body but he needed the cash his job offered. Or job-"s" as the case had it.

At least on the other side of the dingy door was a face that could make his whole world light up. A face that could drag the tiredness out of his bones and make his body feel light as air.

Axel's fingers twitched in anticipation as he turned the key in the lock and pushed open his apartment door, wanting to feel that silky soft hair drift through his fingers and stroke and pet the small but firm body that went with it.

The shadow of his tall and thin form spilled out on the linoleum tile of his entryway, the orange light from the lamppost out on the street casting everything around him in a soft orange glow.

Axel stepped inside his otherwise dark apartment and shut the door, turning on living room light as he stripped out of his long overcoat and hung it on the jacket hook; placing his keys in the small tray that lay below it.

His living room was to the left of the door and a decent size as far as apartments went, filled with low budget furniture that still managed to look nice even if they were from stores like Big Lots and Good Will. There was no real dining space, but after a small closet that hid behind the front door was the kitchen, equipped with a bar ledge above the sink that acted as the spaces sole eating place.

Straight ahead of him was a hallway, a small alcove in the wall cut out to act as a built in mini office area and past that, a single bedroom door and another for the bathroom.

His throat was dry but the exhausted redhead managed to croak out a, "I'm home." Before taking two steps and face planting it into his couch.

A muffled sigh escaped the couch cushion that Axel's mouth was pressed to and after a few minutes of struggled breathing the redhead finally turned his lean body over and lay on his back with his eyes firmly shut. Axel was tired enough that he could of knocked off right then and there, but he couldn't just yet- he had to wait.

For a few minutes nothing but the sound of Axel's breathing drifted through the space of the apartment but then, the soft sound of padded footsteps joined him.

_One…Two…Th-_

A warm weight was suddenly lying on his chest and the redhead couldn't help the tug of a smile that pulled at the corners of his lips.

Keeping his eyes closed, Axel didn't stir. The temptation to move his hands up and touch the body resting on top of him was strong but the urge to tease was stronger. So the tired redhead kept his eyes shut and his body lax, which in perspective really wasn't all _that_ hard.

An unamused grunt sounded from above him and the warmth moved the weigh shifting and leaning closer towards Axel's face.

Cool puffs of breath washed across Axel's face, tickling his skin and making him want to twitch. When he remained still however, the grunting noise was made again and sharp little pricks of pain flared across the redhead's chest.

_That _made the redhead cringe and open his eyes, which was the point.

Axel's emerald green eyes opened and met Light Ocean blues, which held the hint of annoyance Axel had just felt.

Axel smiled then, a cocky grin that lit up his face and failed to amuse the figure on top of him.

"Aw come on buddy don't look at me like that."

Big hands reached up and brushed a small cheek before curling around a small ear and stroking. This seemed to semi-please the small figure but those eyes still held its now, somewhat musing, annoyance.

Axel held his tongue to the roof of his mouth and made a sound of displeasure.

"You're not really gonna give me the silent treatment are ya pal?" Axel's voice complained mockingly.

Meanwhile his other hand had joined the first and was scratching and petting the face, ears, chin and forehead of the other, eventually sliding down the length of him and rubbing his back as well.

A pleased rumbling hummed against Axel's chest and he grinned with success. The little touches went on for a bit more, the pair both enjoying the presence and the feel of the other.

Then, previously closed eyes opened and focused on the face below him. Axel smiled as the eyes gave him a pointed look that definitely said: _"Shouldn't you be making us food right now?" _

"Alright, alright I'll go make us something, even though I'm _beyond_ tired and in _serious_ need of a week's worth of sleep."

Ocean eyes practically rolled, _"Whatever." _And Axel responded with a pout.

"Oh I am so not exaggerating, do you see these bags under my eyes?"

Blue eyes just stared, holding just the tiniest bit of sympathy within their depths.

Axel sighed and rubbed the soft blonde tuffs of hair that belonged to the tiny body still sitting atop him.

"Don't worry about me, I'm fine just tired."

Little arms pushed up a little body, and a little face leaned forwards , eyelids sliding closed as a small wet nose met Axel's and whiskers tickled his cheeks. Those little puffs of breath washed across Axels lips as he rubbed his own nose against his furry best friend's.

"Love you too, Roxas."


	5. The Horror of our Love

The night was a cold one, not that Axel could feel it through his own icy flesh. He was on the hunt, fangs already extended in anticipation of his first nights meal. His throat was burning with thirst, having gone so long without a drink.

Prowling the cobblestone alleyways of the small town Axel sampled the air, shifting through the smells until he found something appetizing. Inhaling deeply Axel smiled, sealing his prey's fate.

Doubling back the way he came, Axel glided through the maze of tall buildings undetected. His finely tuned ears picked up the sounds of his prey before his eyes lay upon him. The rhythmic sound of snow crunching beneath rubber boots was like that of steadily beating heart, one Axel would have the pleasure of stopping.

Two blocks ahead Axel laid in wait. He had long since passed the stage where he felt the need to chase down his targets, and instead found that he much rather enjoy a leisurely wait until they made their way into his awaiting claws.

He had at least five minutes until that moment arrived. Laying his body back against  
the brick wall, Axel kicked back his head and took a deep inhale through his nose. At times like this he really wished he could still smoke.

Catlike green eyes peered down Axel's nose and out onto the street in which his prey walked. He took another deep breath, drawing the young man's scent into him.

_Delicious. _

Like the sweetness of fruit and the freshness of the ocean, a feminine scent if not for the hint of spice hidden beneath.

It was dark, but Axel's specialized eyes could see clearly.

The young boy was heading towards Axel steadily, ETA two minutes. As still as the shadow he was concealed in, Axel watched the boy approach.

He was dressed for a snowstorm, bundled up to his nose with an oversized coat and double wrapped scarf. Water resistant pants covered his legs, and black rubber snow shoes covered his feet.

Tuffs of golden hair peaked out from underneath a thick snow cap; bright blue eyes were the only part of his body left uncovered. For a second Axel admired them, it wasn't often he had the time to analyze his prey so thoroughly before he attacked them.

His Prey was drawing closer, only seconds remained until Axel's long coated arm would reach out from the darkness, grabbing his victim and pulling him into his last embrace. Axel leaned his body forward, his arm rising up from his side to grab the man.

A sudden gust of wind hit Axel's prey in the chest, ruffling his clothing and tearing his cap away from his head.

In that moment, everything changed and both of their fates were decided.

The missing cap revealed more of the golden hair Axel had merely glimpsed before, its spiky ends reaching up towards the sky as if it were trying to meet the falling snow. Cheeks that were as red as fresh blood spilt out across his frozen cheeks, chapped lips slightly opened as his hot breath left his mouth, turning to a misty cloud as it came in contact with the chilly air.

But that wasn't what go to the thirsty predator. Blue eyes lifted to the sky in seeming wonder, and then what was the most surprising to Axel is what happened next. The young man laughed. He laughed the sound of it so beautiful and carefree, a sound that Axel hadn't heard in centuries. His smile was devastating, and Axel swore for a moment his century old frozen heart had beat.

Hands tugged up a stiff collar to rest closer to now exposed ears, chin tucked down into his scarf the young man quickened his gait and with the exception of his footprints he essentially disappeared into the night.

Axel couldn't believe what had just unfolded. His mind traveling too fast for even him to follow, the predator stepped out from the shadows of the alleyway. He stood there like a permanent part of the landscape, staring down the path which his prey had disappeared from.

Never in one hundred years had Axel lost his prey. Never in one hundred years had Axel ever been distracted enough to lose track of what he was doing.

Green eyes glanced down at the ground, resting at Axel's feet was a misshapen patch of snow. The only proof of Axel's mistake. Bending slowly, gloved hands retrieved what was stolen by the howling wind. Axel couldn't take his eyes away from the item he held in his hands.

"E-excuse me, Mr?"

Too fast to track Axel's predatory gaze switched from the young man's lost cap to a frail looking girl who stood shivering before him like an abused Chihuahua.

"I-it's really c-cold out a-and I c-couldn't help but noticing you s-standing here, I-is t-t-there something I could help you f-find?"

One intake of air through his nose was all it took to re-focus Axel to the task at hand. Smiling, he tucked the cap into one of his deep coat pockets and bent his much taller body down to match the smaller stature of the girl. Approaching a stranger on a late and snowy night was the last mistake she would ever make.

A gloved hand cupped the girl's frozen cheek, brushing away black strands of hair away from her ear.

"Actually, there is something you could do..." Axel's deep voice whispered softly.

His fangs were buried deep within the girl's neck before she even started screaming.

When her body was limp and Axel's belly half full, he withdrew his elongated fangs from the deep punctures at her throat. Head tilted back and resting against the wall of the alleyway he had dragged the young woman into; Axel licked his lips and smiled.

A plan was forming inside his ancient brain, a plan that required plenty of sustenance for the other worldly predator if he wanted it to succeed.

Hoisting his catch over his shoulder, Axel took one last glance down the street which his originally intended prey escaped.

_Soon..._ He thought, _I will make you mine. _

With silent footsteps, a predator disappeared into the darkness.


	6. Heat

"Well, what are you waiting for cutie?"

_Shit…_

"For you to shut your mouth and to stop calling me cute, in case you haven't realized by now I _have_ a penis."

Roxas was standing, in front of an almost complete stranger, buck ass naked. And it was a because of the goddamned frickin' full moon. If Roxas had the capabilities to grab it from the dark sky and rip it to shreds with his teeth he would. Obviously, he did not have that option.

Fucking hell.

His partner snorted, "Well I dunno Roxy-poo what _I'm_ seeing may just be a mirage. This heat is so blazing my vision is getting a little hazy."

The man fanned himself for emphasis as Roxas continued to glower at him from across the room. His blazing green eyes roamed down Roxas' body, coming to a stop right at the junction between his thighs.

"I'm going to need feel it with my own two hands and maybe even my mouth if you're lucky enough, to confirm that it's really real and not just a figment of my _**very **_talented imagination." His eyes came back up to Roxas' face, a cheeky grin plastered on his face.

God this guy was a prick.

"Call me Roxy-poo again and I'll rip your dick off and put it in your mouth to taste instead." Roxas said as sweetly as he could manage.

His partner pretended to be wounded, clutching the spot over his chest where his heart was.

"Ouch, tear my heart out why don't ya? Your viscous kid."

"The first complement of the day." Roxas replied dryly.

Roxas crossed his arms and locked his knees. He would hold out for as long as it was possible to. His partner had mentioned the heat though, and god Roxas was feeling it now. If he looked down between his legs he knew he would see an erection. In fact, nix _looking _he _felt _the damn thing. An annoying weight between his legs, with every bet of his heart the thing pounded and twitched.

It was almost as if the thing was _mad _at him and trying to urge him on and get what needed to be done, done. It was impatient. And that wasn't the only thing his body was experiencing;his skin was flushed, mouth dry, and his breathing was already beginning to speed up despite his valiant attempts to keep it steady.

The man across from him wasn't fairing much better. It was apparent that he wasn't used to this delay with other partners. Too bad for him, if he was regretting his decision it was already too late to go find another partner. Nope, that option left him when he picked Roxas out from the crowd and took him to this extravagantly decorated room designed to kick up the romance between moon partners.

Poor bastard.

To distract himself further Roxas let him eyes roam around the room. For one it was fucking huge, Roxas didn't really know how big, but it made penthouse suites in high end luxury hotels look like crappy one bedroom motel sixes. For one, a whole entire wall was a single pane of tinted black one way glass overlooking all the high rises and twinkling lights of downtown.

Behind Roxas, was a fully functional deluxe kitchen space and off the side of that a huge curved couch that could seat at least twenty people comfortably. The couch was shaped like a giant 'C', in front of it sat a long coffee table facing a wall that held one of the biggest flat screen TV's Roxas had even laid eyes on. But that wasn't what Roxas eyes where focused on now. It was the centerpiece of the room.

The bed.

Roxas tried to glaze over it, instead trying to gaze around the massive piece to the bathroom beyond but the time for delay had come to an end. His partner was done waiting. Once lying covered from the waist down in violet silk sheets on an extravagant king sized bed, his partner had stood up. The bedding falling away in waves from his long body, revealing tantalizing amounts of Ivory colored skin. When every bit of him was on full viewing display, Roxas had to stop his eyes from widening and force himself to swallow his sudden mouthful of saliva.

His partner made no move towards him, but the sudden increase in temperature was enough to make it seem like the man was pressing his body right up again Roxas' own. Roxas couldn't help the audible sound of his intake of breath.

The male's body was gorgeous, that Roxas couldn't deny. He was tall, lean muscled, very little body hair covered his ivory skin, and his left nipple was pierced. Roxas eyed it from his spot across the room, wondering how it would feel to have the decoration in his mouth to play with.

A shiver went through him, speaking of things to play with.

Following a trail of fine red hair down the man's abdomen, Roxas' eyes were drawn to that spot between the man's legs. Roxas was ashamed to admit that it had his mouth watering again in anticipation to have _that_ between his lips.

The perfect balance of thickness and length, the man's arousal was at full mast and ready to take him. If Roxas eyed it carefully, he could see it twitch in anticipation. But he didn't. Not really.

A low growl emitted from the man, and Roxas realized with stunning clarity just how dangerous this coupling could become. If Roxas didn't start the show soon, this man would make him.

And didn't that thought just get him off a tiny bit?

Stupid fucking moon heat.

Fantasy was about to become reality as the tall man approached him, step by agonizing step. Each gap of space closed between them seemed to kick up the temperature up another few degrees or so. By the time the man was less than an inch away; both Roxas and the man were breathless.

But still no skin touched. It was agony.

"How's the heat treating ya cutie?" The man panted.

Roxas watched the man's chest pump up and down. He was short enough to be eye level to his nipples, and the one with the piercing was glaring at him. If he tilted his head in the slightest and leaned forward, it would be in his mouth. Roxas lips opened and he let his eyes finally rise up to look at the man's face.

His eyes were emerald green, his cheek bones sharp and his jaw strong. That flaring heat between them seemed to take form in the color of his hair, fiery red and sticking out at all angles. Dark black tattoo's under his eyes in the shape of inverted tear drops were a stark contrast the ivory color of his cheeks. Roxas wanted to run his finger tips over them and maybe through that wild hair of his too. His palms were itching at just the thought.

Roxas truly felt as if he had heat stroke. No cooling ice baths or gulps of water would bring down his temperature though. No, his only cure was that beautiful male standing right in front of him. The male he barely knew but was required to screw anyway due to the law of the moon. God it was so fucking unfair, as his eyes drifted along the contours of the man's body, the line: _Baby if it's wrong then I don't wanna be right._ Ran threw his sizzling brain. Jeez he really was losing it.

Roxas' brain was feeling more and more like someone had stuffed it full of raw cotton, he realized he had forgotten to make his comeback to the 'cute' comment as he was admiring the tall red head. It may have been too late, but Roxas licked his lips and prepared to say something anyway. A movement closely tracked by the sharp green eyes of his partner.

"I thought…I said…Not t-"

Roxas was slammed back against a wall hard enough to crack his skull. The air flew out of his lungs and was replaced by lips and tongue invading his mouth and ravishing him to the point of senselessness. Skin was rubbing hard against each other's, Roxas' hands shot out to bury themselves the man's hair but they were caught by his partner's own and pinned to the wall. Roxas' groaned in frustration and battled the man with his tongue, attempting to control the kiss as his lips and teeth captured his partner's lower lip and held him.

Roxas opened his eyes and the world spun, he couldn't decide if the lack of oxygen or power of the man's kiss was responsible for the world suddenly deciding to become a tilt-o-whirl.

If the crash of their bodies coming together had been fast, the sudden dissapearance of the male was even quicker. Roxas suddenly found himself without all that delicious skin pressed to him, which in a way was even more dizzying then when they had been going at it like ravenous animals. His wrists were now free, lips were disengaged, but he still wasn't completely set loose. The hands that held his wrists were now planted on either side of Roxas' head caging him in between the wall and his partner's body. His partner's hung his head low, and his was shaking it back and forth, seemingly trying to clear it so he could think.

Roxas couldn't stand it, their bodies so close. He moaned, loud and embarrassingly but he couldn't stop it. Both their cocks were twitching, searching for the place they both wanted to be. It made them both shiver in delight.

With his partner now the one on pause, Roxas bucked his hips, rubbing their straining arousals together. The friction was delicious and Roxas moaned once more, licking his lips as he kicked his head back.

God damn it why wasn't he _moving_? The sooner they fucked the sooner sanity returned. And Roxas so wanted his sanity back.

"Roxas…" The man croaked above him.

With the moon rising to its high point in the sky, Roxas had lost all his will. This said a lot for the strength of the male in front of him, if he was just now putting on the brakes.

Letting out a menacing growl of his own, Roxas reached up with both hands and grabbed fistfuls of the man's long red hair, using it to pull his face down to Roxas' own.

"Shut up, and fuck me." Roxas all but hissed as he crashed their two opened mouths together.

That seemed to do the trick. Roxas' partner was back in full force, and Roxas' body was pleased. Tongues were battling against each other once more as bodies were all but dry humping one another into oblivion. The red head's strong arms locked around Roxas' small waist as his hands grabbed and massaged at Roxas' rump.

It felt good, so Roxas arched his back into the touch, pressing every inch of skin from chest to throbbing cock together.

Roxas' partner separated their lips yet again, tilting his head to the ceiling and muttering something along the lines of "God damn."

Hungering for the taste of new skin Roxas zeroed in on the pale column of neck now readily available to him. He latched on first with his teeth, then with his lips and tongue as he trailed hot and sultry nips and kisses down his partner's neck.

"Fucking he-"

Roxas was finally at that nipple with the piercing, and it was just as fun to lick and suck in reality as it was in his imagination. Especially when it made his partner moan and groan like he was.

Getting high of the heat and the moon Roxas followed his instincts to his knees, crouching before his partner and getting up close and personal with his heavy arousal.

This is what Roxas really wanted his mouth around, and even with a fried brain one could predict what was going to happen next.

Eyes half closed and lusty, the man above him planted one hand in Roxas hair and the other for stability on the wall. Roxas wasted no time; he opened his mouth wide to accommodate his partner's size and took him in all the way to the hilt.

"_Jesus_…" The man breathed.

Roxas moaned, the vibrations carrying up though his partners cock and making his hips jump. His arousal kicked in Roxas' mouth and as Roxas began to bob his head, that hand tangled in his hair pulled tighter. His paced quickened as the tension started to rise in them both, and Roxas felt that his partners end was close. He raised a hand and cupped the man's balls, kneading and playing with them lightly in time with his movements.

The hand that held Roxas' head in place gripped tighter, and the man's movements from his hips began to take over the pace. All Roxas could do was hang on as the man rode out his nearing orgasm, his beautiful body pumping wildly, muscles tightening and skin stretching as his rapid breaths got shorter and his mouth opened to let out a long and satisfied moan.

The man's last thrust slammed into Roxas, his cock going to the very back of Roxas' throat and releasing. Roxas took all of the man's orgasm, swallowing every drop he had to give him.

When Roxas released his hold on his partner's cock he noticed the heat hadn't lessened but instead gotten worse. If he thought it was unbearable before it was excruciating now. Before just humidity within the room, now the heat was under their skin. Trapped.

"_Oh God…_" Roxas swooned, falling back on his heels as a heat waved hit him full force.

He couldn't help notice the man's penis was already fully erect once more, but with the heat burning them both up it wasn't really surprising.

His own cock was straining, the heat pounding through it and making his balls tighten. He needed release and soon, or a bad case of blue balls was going to be the least of his problems. Roxas grabbed a hold of his own arousal, whimpering as another blast of heat scorched him. The heat was battering, stealing his strength and preventing him from moving. If that prick above him didn't take action they were both doomed. If the heat didn't escape them soon it would claim their lives, this was the risk you ran by holding out for so long.

"_Rox…_" the man said, his voice barely a whisper.

A hand appeared in front of Roxas' flushed face, and he desperately grabbed at it. They were running out of time, and movements were now frantic.

He was hoisted up and captured in strong arms, as mouths were sealed and lust was built up again. It didn't last long, both men were at their limit and no time could be wasted. Roxas was spun around and pressed front first again the wall. He supposed it was cooler than everything else around him but he couldn't tell. A mouth at his neck had him moaning and writhing as hands slid down his back and fondled his ass once more.

As one hand continued to knead and massage his back end, another slid around to his front, gliding down his abdomen until it touched the sensitive head of Roxas' penis. The sensation jolted Roxas' backwards, his partner taking the opportunity to slip his fingers into the sight fissure between his cheeks and spread them apart.

"_Ahh-hhaa…"_

A strong grip enclosed around his cock, pumping him as the long fingers at his rump worked his tight ring of muscle loose. Teeth sunk into neck, capturing him and hold him still as his partner worked him from all angles.

With no lube close enough at hand to use and no time left to move, this coupling was going to be dry. If any of Roxas' saliva was left on his mates cock it wasn't going to be enough to lessen the friction created between their two bodies. Roxas couldn't care less his mind was so lost to the heat it was as if he didn't even exist anymore.

The fingers now inside him were stretching, the one's around his cock alternating the pressure of their grip to keep Roxas just on the edge of release. It was maddening.

"For Christ sakes hurry it the fuck _up_." Roxas groaned.

The moon was in position, and every second not spent fucking was a second closer to heat stroke. If his partner did not get inside him-

Lips were by his ear, panted breaths carrying words that Roxas' couldn't discern. Their mouths were now too dry to form words. Why wasn't he _moving?_

"_Please…inside…_" Roxas face fell against the wall, he was now too exhausted to hold it up himself.

Roxas wasn't sure if his desperate words were heard, but whether they were or not his partner seemed to sense that he was failing. He gave up on whatever it was he was trying to tell Roxas and after placing an oddly soft kiss behind the shell of his ear Roxas' partner finally pulled back, positioned himself at Roxas' entrance and pushed.

_Sorry…_

A silent moan escaped Roxas' lips as his body relented to the force of his partner's length. The heat between them was at its peak, the two of them no longer thinking beings but ones made of pure instinct and sensuality. His partner was fully sheathed inside Roxas in just one thrust, the spasms of his muscles clenching around the intrusion sending little electrical pulses up Roxas' arched spine. The first two thrusts were slow, experimental, but they didn't have time for caution.

The walls shook as their two bodies collided again and again. Their movements becoming more and more frantic as the seconds wound down. Roxas twisted his face around as much as he could, searching for the taste of his partner's mouth. He found him, their lips meeting in a soft embrace that clashed with the rapid movements of their bodies below.

When his partner found that one spot inside Roxas and didn't stop his assault Roxas felt his time nearing. He would be letting out a string of curses if only his throat would make the words. The grip on his own cock switched, his arm pumping faster as Roxas was worked from both ends.

It was too much and not enough.

Gripping his partners forearm with both hands, Roxas began to move his hips back against the ones thrusting into him. The sounds of slapping flesh echoing across the room.

When everything was about to break lips were one more disengaged, both men desperately trying to drag in the heated air into their searing lungs. With their faces still turned towards one another, Roxas looked up into his partner's eyes. He had been staring at Roxas the whole time, those gorgeous emerald eyes.

Three powerful thrusts straight to Roxas prostate, and a skillful hand, and the heat was finally released from both of them. Roxas saw stars as his orgasm exploded out of him and when the red head's orgasm also hit it sent Roxas reeling a second time. Roxas and his partner didn't stop moving as the waves of pleasure washed over them again and again, riding out their ecstasy until the heat finally ebbed.

With the heat finally gone exhaustion set in, neither one of the pair's bodies could support the other. Containing all the grace of a newborn giraffe, the couple collapsed on the floor in a tangle of limbs. Nothing but the sound of labored breathing gracing the space around them. Immediately all the pain and fatigue battered Roxas' body, but the relief of the fading heat was freeing.

With his energy fading fast, Roxas flopped his head over in the direction of his partner. His chest was still heaving but he still seemed to be in one piece. Mating were usually less frantic than theirs had been, but maybe this would make Roxas think about it more seriously next time the moon rose.

No one could avoid it, and those who didn't take that rising orb in the sky seriously died. Roxas just hated being a slave to it all, maybe that's why he waited until the last second. To prove he could resist, at least up until a point. It was irresponsible of him, but he was too selfish to care. The anonymity of it all probably pissed Roxas off all the more. Before this coupling his partner had asked his name, Roxas gave it, but didn't ask for his partner's title in turn. He didn't care, what was the point? After the heat died within them both they would part ways. It was rare for any real feelings to grow between couples when their mating was just a biological response to the moon.

His partner's face turned to stare at Roxas, and the pair looked at each other.

"You never asked my name." His partner stated clearly.

Roxas' bet he still would really like a cold glass of water, but with the heat gone their voices had returned.

"It's not something I need to know." Roxas replied.

His partner seemed to think about that for a moment, before a wicked grin spread across his face.

"You'll need to know it so I can make you scream it later."

"Later?" Roxas asked with a raised brow.

This was strange for Roxas. Usually, when the heat had evaporated he disengaged from his partner. Dressing in the clothes he came in and leaving without a second glance at the person he would leave behind him. It didn't matter, he didn't care.

"Don't you ever have a later with the people you bed?"

"No" Roxas said bluntly.

"Well that must not be too much fun."

"It doesn't matter." Roxas replied, turning his face away from the man next to him.

He didn't yet have the strength to move his entire body, so he hoped the guy would take the hint and close the conversation. Yeah, Roxas wasn't that lucky.

Instead his partner dragged his body over Roxas, throwing his arm across Roxas small chest and leaning his face close to Roxas' ear.

"Roxas, ask my name."

The sound of his name leaving that man's lips was sin. It made Roxas' whole body break out in goose bumps, was that what it felt like to call someone's name?

Roxas bit his lip, and he felt more than saw the grin break out on his partner's face.

"_Roxas…_"

Lazy fingers played over the exposed skin of Roxas chest, pinching nipples and tip toeing their way down his abdomen. They ran over the light hair of his happy trail and down to the bits below. Roxas was shocked to discover he was aroused. He had never had the urge to mate after the heat had passed.

"_Roxas…_"

His name leaving that man's lips seriously had him wanting to call out a name of his own. But did he really want to throw everything he believed in just to know a moon partner's name?

His partner's hand gripped his member once more, but it was different than that of the frantic hold he had when the moon was high. He traveled up and down Roxas' length almost leisurely; it had Roxas squirming in minutes.

The heat pooling in Roxas' belly was heat he never felt before. It wasn't all consuming and demanding like the heat thrown off by the moon, but was more like a steady incline of warm that was soon spreading to the rest of his body.

Roxas began to get frustrated with the never changing speed of his partner's attentions. Pressure building Roxas' feebly swatted at his partner's hands, attempting to dislodge them so his own could take their place and get himself where he wanted to be.

His partner still had more stamina than him however, and used his strength to keep Roxas' own hands at bay while he kept up his slow torture.

"If you want release, you know what you have to do." The red head whispered into the shell of Roxas' ear.

Roxas' arched his back and moaned softly. His hips began to move weekly trying anything he could to quicken the pace.

"_Roxas_…"

That man's lips began to work his neck, kissing and sucking until Roxas was praying for the energy solely just so he could sock the asshole in the face.

When he felt that mouth start to move downwards, he was _really _praying to the divine gods for a killer right hook. It never came, which was maybe a gift in and of itself because then Roxas would have never gotten to experience what came next.

Those lips were wrapped around Roxas' cock and began to work him faster than Roxas' exhausted mind could follow. It felt amazing, and the heat in Roxas' groin got more intense and his partner sucked and bobbed his head. He even trailed his tongue slowly up the underside of his dick, the very edges of his teeth grazing the sensitive skin and making Roxas' hips buck involuntarily.

"Oh god what are you _waiting _for?" Roxas asked.

His entire body was vibrating with the need of release, but his partner was keeping it away from him.

"**ASK**." His partner demanded, adding a stronger hand to combine with his mouth's motions, bring Roxas' closer to the release he craved but still not close enough to the edge.

"I-I- _Ahh_"

His partner's tongue ran over Roxas' slit, momentarily cutting off all thoughts and rendering Roxas' a writhing mess. How many times was this man going to embarrass him?

"What's- what's-"

Roxas couldn't believe the words that were falling out of his mouth; this man had driven him mad.

"You can do it…" he encouraged, his lips leaving Roxas cock so he could rise more fully above him. His eyes were glued to Roxas' face, his fist pumping harder and harder up and down Roxas' shaft.

"Your name! _Ahh! _Give me your- _Nnng-_ name!" Roxas moaned.

"Its _Axel_, say it Roxas, say my name, say _Axel_."

Roxas closed his eyes; he could feel his release coming, shooting up his shaft and out of his silken head.

"_A-Ax-AXEL!_"

Roxas release came hard and fast, his seed spilling out and landing across the expanse of his stomach. Axel waited for his body's jerky movements to subside before moving in and claiming Roxas' lips. Roxas could feel himself fading away to the land of unconsciousness. Frankly, he couldn't care less a mating partner had finally gotten him to ask their name.

All he craved was sleep, when he awoke next he would seek answers but until then…

"Goodnight Roxas, sweet dreams."

"Axel…"

Heavy lids fluttered closed, and his voice fell away but the smile on Roxas' lips lasted through his sleep.


	7. A Pale Luminescence

A pale luminescence

A ghost….I was in love….with a ghost…

But that was ok, because ghost weren't real.

And if ghosts weren't real…then neither was this feeling blooming inside the hollow cavity that was my chest.

Blood red hair, as red as the blood that had once flowed through my veins. So, so long ago.

Stained cheeks, smudges where permanent tears fell. Tears I had caused.

Jade eyes.

_He died. _

I remember the moment clear as the day I no longer saw.

_Pain, so much pain._

Pain that was not just in my body, but in my very soul.

Soul….Did I even have one of those?

Could I even claim that as a possession of mine? After all that I had done?

The ghost stared, stared and stared. His jade eyes were glowing with the light of the neither world.

_He was beautiful._

As beautiful as the day I first saw him.

I stared back, I stared and stared and swore I would keep staring as long as eternity lasted.

_As long as the eternity I had promised I would give him. _

Eternity didn't last so long…

I wanted to speak, I had no voice. I stared.

The ghost didn't speak either. He began to drift towards me.

I would let him kill me.

The ghost seemed to pause, as if he heard me. His eyes looked sad.

But I would let him, I wouldn't resist. I would let him-

The ghost stopped. We were face to face.

Or more like, face to chest.

He was taller….

I stared at his chest. It was bare.

I tilted my head back. I wanted to see his face.

It held no expression.

I waited.

His lips moved. Was he trying to speak?

I listened harder. Leaned closer.

His face was coming towards mine.

_Closer, so much closer…_

A breeze blew softly over my face.

I imagined it was his breath.

_He always exhaled before he kiss-_

Lips, lips touching mine.

Real, warm, soft, touching mine. Rubbing, capturing, entangling, tongues, lips, dancing…

_Dominating_

I moaned.

No holding back, hands in his hair- pulling, scratching, lips biting down.

Blood drawn, my blood. Oozing, ebbing, flowing.

Fangs elongating, hunger growing, lust building.

My hands on him, his hands on me.

Real, warm, _alive…._

Pushed down, letting him win.

I always surrendered to him.

_Always..._

Silk sheets, soft mattress, pillows, feathers.

_Him_

Moaning, wanting,

_Needing. _

Claws, marking his translucent skin.

My claws.

I was a monster.

Arms pinned, complete surrender.

Lips on my face, my neck, my collar bone, my chest…

The sharp points of my hips, reaching out of my skin, reaching towards him-

His mouth.

_Memories _

So many I could drown in, so many rivers, lakes, oceans.

_Do you remember too? _

Everything stopped. My dream was over.

_Eternity doesn't last. _

Warmth encloses my hand.

Lifted, pressed to velvet lips.

_Remembrance _

Fingers intertwined.

"_Together forever."_

Hot, pressing into me.

My body giving way.

One entity made, solidified.

_Forever is a dream_

Dreams end.

Passion made, love created, bond forged.

"_Never forget"_

Lips on my forehead, pressing, loving, caring.

Saying goodbye…

Tears springing.

I couldn't cry.

Darkness pulling, wrapping around me, stealing me away.

Eyes closed. Accepting fate.

"_Next life..."_

Warmth gone, heat retreating, presence erased.

It was good eternity was a sham.

Mind cloudy, mist blanketing.

_Sleep _

When was the last time I slept?

Mouth wavering, lips stretched into a shallow smile.

"See you soon."

"_Goodnight…" _


End file.
